goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Explorers of delight chapter 2
Transcript (Then, the three went up in the morning) Mya smith: ok, we’re gonna go to town (they went to town) Mya smith: mum, dad? Steve Smith: yes Mya smith: what’s this? Hayley smith: it’s rush, a town that has loads of shops and restaurants Mya Smith: what is rush? Hayley smith: I have no idea, but let’s go in (they went inside) Steve Smith: wow! I knew this place is big Hayley smith: yeah, let’s get a drink (they went to the bar) Alessia: hi, I’m sabrina’s sister, what would you like? Mya smith: three hot chocolates please Alessia: ok! Coming right up! Steve Smith: this is 2020, a place named after a year, it has a play area, it also has a mini golf Course, a trampoline park, and a cinema, oh and some rock ups Hayley smith: it is built, you like it, it was your favourite, it is huge and cool! Alessia: here you go! Three hot chocolates, with whipped cream and mini marshmallows! And a bonus, have a lotus cookie, just what you want Mya smith: wow! Thank you so much! Sabrina: yep, let’s go! Thrasher: Okay, blastus. Today you and i are going to sing that drunken irish dad song Blastus: Oh boy! I can't wait! because we love family guy so much! Thrasher: I agree, let's start singing that sing! One two three! (singing) Oh, he doesn't smell like Irish Spring And he never taught me anything But still I slap my chest and sing Of my drunken Irish dad. Oh, his face looks like a railroad map And he never shuts his freakin' trap Blastus: (singing) But all the ladies catch the clap From your drunken Irish dad Thrasher: (singing) Ask a Hennessey, Tennessey, Morrison, Shaughnessy, Riordan, and Rooney They'll tell you the same McNulty, Mulroney, and Carter and Clooney All feel the same mixture of pride and of shame Blastus: (singing) Finnegan, Hannigan, Kelly, and Flanagan Look to the ground when their dad passes by Cafferty, Rafferty, Joyce and O'Lafferty Fight for his honor and then start to cry (instrumental music playing) (thrasher and blastus breaks all the tables) All 4: (singing) Oh, we Irish lads are all infirm And our moods infect us like a germ 'Cause we're all the spawn of a pickled sperm Terence: (spoken) And we don't tan well either All 4: (singing) From a drunken Irish dad Alessia: (gasps) why? Why did you sing drunken Irish dad? Steve smith: you know hayley and I hate that song from family guy Sabrina: let’s blow those two up, alessia (audience booing) Mya smith: aw, no, let’s get him! (everyone beated him up) Steve, Hayley and Mya: your getting blown up forever, Terrence, thrahser and blastus! (at university) Steve Smith: I’ll watch Family Guy, because I love that show! Hayley smith: really? Our favourite episode is Disney’s the reboot (23 minutes later) Steve Smith: that was a funny show! (Laughs) it is funny when during Disney’s the reboot, all the characters are fired except for Chris, joe and tricia, the theme song was very funny with cleveland replacing mort, and peter falling down landing on the dancer (at the campfire) Children: Old MacDonald had a farm E- i-e-i-o... Steve Smith: well Mya, things look very well today Hayley smith: but now we’re enjoying the campfire Mya smith: Gee, thanks. Children: The monkey thought it was all in fun Pop goes the weasell, A penny for a spool of thread A penny for a needle, That's the way the money goes Pop goes the weasell! All right! Veronica: What do we do now? Alessia: Let's tell ghost stories. Payton: Let's roast marshmallows. Emilio: Let's light a forest fire. Mya smith: Don't you know it's bad to light forest fires? Emilio: That's the whole point. Mya smith: I'm gonna tell my daddy on you! - I'm gonna tell. Steve Smith: Give him the silent treatment. Hayley smith: Yeah, ignore him. Emilio: Ignore this. (He pulls the fire out) Hayley Smith: Gross! Steve Smith: well, let’s just go to bed (at the bathroom, Steve and hayley put their bathing suits on, then they stepped in the shower) Steve Smith: the water is hot, right? Hayley smith: yep, it sure is Steve Smith: You know, Like a little kid's, our day is about comforting routine. Bathtime is less traumatic when it comes regularly and predictably. (Sings) It's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt Hayley Smith: But at the end of a messy day Together: It's time to clean the dirt away Hayley Smith: Before I eat I have a wash Steve Smith: Scrub-a-Dub, Splish-Splash-Splosh Together: This is what I always do To wash off germs and sticky goo Steve Smith: Soak my fingers and in between Make sure they are really clean Hayley Smith: Nice and dry, then I'm done! Together: Washing with the bbc blobs is so much fun! (after Steve and hayley both have a shower) Mya Smith: You know, When your kids Cali and Owen were little, they refused to brush their teeth. Then this song got to me, they liked the Hokey Cokey. So why not make up a song combining tooth brushing and Hokey Cokey? with a singing toothbrush? Category:Terrence’s grounded days Category:Thrasher and Blastus' grounded days